Sufridos y Fieles novios vs Alegres e infieles
by Legolas3
Summary: Slash...RemSir y muchos otros... Un talk show, con peculiar staff y casos.. de novios fieles vs los infieles Primer Caso: Remus J. Lupin vs Sirius Black


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados y a la conductora de un programa de TV azteca, México... pero cualquier parecido con la realidad....ya saben.

Nota2:  tiene muy ligero spoiler, solo el nombre de un personaje, pero de ahí no tiene nada que ver y tal ves algunos otros personajes que salgan.

Nota3: Perdón por no actualizar en las otras historias, pero ya están casi terminados los capítulos, de momento para que no me odien mas, una cosa que yo digo que es comedia, que ideamos entre una amiga y yo... 

Dedicado para ti , gracias Citlali.

**Talk Show.**

(Sufridos y Lindos Amantes y Novios Fieles o mas o menos vs Novios y Amantes Infieles )

Capitulo 1: Primer Caso: Remus J. Lupin vs Sirius Black.

La cámara capta el estudio y se ve a la conductora, quien aun se esta maquillando y vistiendo, el camarógrafo recibe unos buenos golpes de la conductora.

La cámara(imaginamos que un nuevo camarógrafo la maneja, el otro todavía esta en el hospital)

La conductora ahora si debidamente maquillada...

- Buenas tardes señores y bienvenidos a Cuenta solo contigo mismo ( nota: el programa que se transmitía"ahora ye le cambiaron el nombre" en México se llamaba cuenta conmigo)... por que señores en esta vida , solo cuentas contigo... yo soy una clara muestra, estoy aquí para que saquemos todos sus trapos sucios al aire, ustedes nos proporcionaran una alta audiencia y mucho dinero a nuestros bolsillos, y a cambio les daremos "ayuda"*  (* el programa no se hace responsable de lo que ustedes interpreten por ayuda); con nuestro experto panel de ayuda psicológica... ( un hombre de la producción entra con un mensaje para la conductora)... eh, bueno me están informando que el psicólogo se suicido antes de entrar a cámara... parece ser que el mismo era su psicólogo... y bueno recibiremos a un sustituto de ultimo minuto, querido publico uno de ustedes será sorteado para este puesto... veamos ( la producción le acerca una urna con varios papelitos), y el afortunado, que les impartirá una recomendación profesional a nuestros invitados es ... (lee atentamente el nombre) eh.. señor Severo "Serpiente", que raro nombre, pero pase.

La cámara se mueve frenética tratando de enfocar al afortunado, que parece ser que por timidez se esconde debajo del asiento.

- Ah, ahí esta señor- la conductora señala un bulto de ropas negras que trata de esconderse, y un grupo de jóvenes que gradas mas abajo señalan al hombre con un gran letrero con luces, que indica " Severus es el"...- venga por favor.

- Malditos mocosos- el bulto negro, en realidad es un hombre de cabello negro un poco grasiento, que con gesto ceñudo se levanta, dirige una mirada de odio a esos jóvenes que ocultaron lo mas rápido que pudieron el letrero- ya veras Potter- el hombre descendió las gradas hasta llegar cerca de la conductora, que continua sonriendo a pesar de la mirada de odio del hombre.

- Bien, señor Severo "Serpiente"- la conductora sigue sonriendo.

- Es Severus Snape, no es Snake ( serpiente)- señala el hombre con fastidio, y aun mas cuando un coro de risas repite , serpiente, serpiente; un rápido vistazo y el coro de Gryffindor se silencia.

- Eh... bueno como quiera, lo importante es que hoy tendrá la fortuna de ser nuestro psicólogo especialista, que dará los consejos pertinentes, a nuestros invitados- y claro puede recibir los golpes de algunos de ellos... pero bueno, mientras no sea yo, pensó la conductora.

- ¿Psicólogo?, ¿qué es eso?- Severus la contemplo con cara de confusión...- entérate, mujer de sonrisa extraña, yo, solo estoy aquí, y repito  y solo, por que a mi jefe- la cara que puso no deja mucho a la imaginación de las palabras detrás de esa expresión- el director Albus Dumbledore, consideró que seria oportuno que yo sustituyera al profesor de estudios muggles ; "el muy tacaño, huy, si ahorremos un año de paga del maestro de una materia, y construiremos un mejor calabozo para impartir pociones... ya parece que le creo... seguramente el condenado esta viendo este programa desde alguna playa paradisíaca, gastándose ese dinero... mientras yo cuido a los mocosos" bien, como decía, se le ocurrió esto y no contento con ello... decidió que debía traer a los alumnos de quinto de todas las casas a ver un dichoso programa muggle-y tenia que escoger este dichoso país, solo por que el quería irse a broncear el decrepito PIIIIIII , en esa playa mexicana pero a mi que me lleve la  PIIIII- Severus se percata de que un sonido cubre las palabras malsonantes, y como todo típico asistente a esto, se sorprende y experimenta- eso quiere decir que si digo PIII y luego PIII, como es posible, ¿cómo saben que voy a decir PIIII?, estos muggles, me sorprenden.

- EH!, bien... muy instructivo, ahora señor "Serpiente" vaya y siéntense en esa silla que corresponde a usted nuestro experto psicólogo- la conductora seguía preguntándose ¿que eran muggles?, entre otras cosas , como... ¿será que esos tipos pertenecen a alguna secta extraña? Y pensando a partir de ese momento seguirle la corriente a esos locos, después de todo le pagaban por eso.

- Maldición- Severus desiste de tratar de meter en cabeza de esa conductora que su apellido no es Serpiente, resignado se sienta, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia  a ciertos Gryffindors, y sonriendo a sus Slytherin, que abuchean el programa, los Ravenclaws como en todo fic que se precie, están calladitos y aparentando no existir, y los Hufflepuff , aplauden por lastima.

- Bien, ahora presentare a nuestro experto abogado, que dará las indicaciones legales pertinentes- ( otra persona de producción se acerca rápidamente y le da un mensaje)- que...?, pero es que esto es pura PIIIII... – baja la vista y vuelve a sonreír al publico- querido publico, tenemos un problemita, arrestaron esta mañana a nuestro abogado, por vender las historias privadas que ha atendido en este programa y por extorsión a ex panelistas... bueno no nos preocupamos a como es la ley, mañana lo tenemos de vuelta... pero, hoy no puede estar con nosotros, así que daremos la oportunidad a alguno de ustedes, seguro que cumpliremos algún sueño frustrado de dedicarse a las leyes ( le acercan nuevamente la dichosa urna), bien el afortunado o afortunada  es ... a ver... ¿por qué todos tienen nombres raros?.. señor Neville Longbottom, ¿dónde esta?.

       -   Aquí- los Slytherin, devuelven la traición y todos señalan a un temeroso Neville, que trataba de ocultarse detrás de sus   amigos. 

- Bien, es un jovencito... y técnicamente poner a un menor de edad a hacer algo así, es poco ético, y este es un programa serio- la conductora se queda unos segundos pensando, después vuelve a sonreír- pero cuando nos ha importado la ética... ¡bah!...- señala a Neville que baje- ven pequeño, tendrás la oportunidad de ser nuestro abogado profesional.

- Pero... pero señora- Neville se acerca temeroso a ella- yo no se nada de leyes.

- Hay querido niño, y ¿qué?- le sonríe aun mas, si esto es posible- ¿acaso crees que yo estudie conducción, o que los paramédicos que tenemos ( la cámara enfoca a dos hombres corpulentos jugando barajas y que hacen una seña obscena a la cámara)( Hola papá- gritan un par de  Slytherin a los paramédicos, son Crabbe y Goyle ), saben algo de medicina?... no mi niño... no te preocupes- la conductora sienta a Neville en una silla un poco retirada de Severus, algo que ambos agradecen- ahora se un buen niño y finge entender algo de lo que ocurra y por cierto para que no nos demanden, tu tienes 35 años y te llamas Romualdo Pérez Juárez- la conductora le entrega una identificación falsa y sonriente se dirige al frente del escenario- Muy bien, entonces ahora con nuestro psicólogo profesional el señor Serpiente( abucheos de gryffindor y exclamaciones de Slyterin)  y el abogado profesional el señor Roberto Pérez Juárez ( ahora los abucheos son de Slytherin y las exclamaciones de apoyo de Gryffindor), podemos comenzar con este su programa Cuenta solo contigo mismo (en proceso de cambiar su difícil nombre a No cuentes Conmigo) , y ahora una interesante información que nuestro segundo conductor les dará.( el concurso para ganar dinero)

La cámara enfoca al escenario de al lado, donde se ve un auto de lujo estacionado ( en realidad es una foto gigante fingiéndose ser un auto de verdad) y muchos billetes falsos tirados por el piso.

La cámara enfoca de nuevo a la conductora...

- No me digan- la conductora menea la cabeza resignada- Robertito no puede conducir el segmento con el que engañamosss... digo con el que premiamos a nuestro querido publico... pero, y ¿ahora por que?- un miembro de la producción se acerca presuroso a su lado y le da un mensaje, los dos conferencia en medios susurros- umm, aja... por robo... por fraude, ¿cómo que lo arrestaron por fabricar billetes falsos?...- se da cuenta de que lo dijo en vos alta- ejem- vuelve a sonreír- querido publico otra oportunidad para que participen en nuestro show, sortearemos, al encargado de premiarlos...- la producción vuelve a traer la urna, que ya habían dejado cerca por precaución- bien el afortunado- se equivoca y toma dos papeles, y así  decide dejarlo-... nuestros conductores invitados serán... el señor Ronald Comadreja y la señorita Hermione Granger.

La cámara enfoca y nuevamente sigue el dedo acusador de los Slytherin, y encuentra a dos jóvenes tratándose de ocultar detrás de uno mas bajito de cabello negro, que solo sonríe resignado.

- Bien, ya no tenemos tiempo de presentaciones, así que vayan a sus lugares, y pidan que hablen por teléfono y nos entreguen dinero, a cambio ofrezcan esos premios- la conductora los jala y avienta a ese lado del escenario sin escuchar las replicas, tanto de un enojado pelirrojo que gritaba que no era ninguna comadreja ( molesto por las risitas de un rubio Slytherin) y una molesta Hermione que quería aprovechar el tiempo que estaban perdiendo en ese tonto programa haciendo tarea...- Bueno ahora si comenzaremos- la conductora observa que el señor "Serpiente" hace unas señas queriendo tomar la palabra, la conductora se acerca con el micrófono.

- ¡Eh¡- Severus observa extrañado el aparato frente a el, esos muggles raros, así que para hacerse escuchar grita fuerte y despectivamente- SEÑOR POTTER 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR POR NO SALIR ELEGIDO EN MI LUGAR- una ves que todos los presentes recuperaron el sentido del oído, observaron al joven de cabello negro, en medio de tres sillas vacías, hacer un gesto de fastidio.

- Bien- la conductora aun mueve la cabeza tratando de escuchar bien- para la próxima señor psicólogo, no grite, el volumen del micro ya es alto- al fin la conductora se voltea satisfecha- ahora si comencemos.

Una música decididamente cursi, se empieza a oír, al mismo tiempo que una pantalla presenta las mejores escenas violentas del programa, desde un hombre que destripo a otro por el consejo del psicólogo que no estaba poniendo atención, hasta el de la misma conductora tirandolé una silla a un invitado.

- Pues bienvenido a No cuentes Conmigo- la conductora sigue sonriendo, las arrugas a duras penas son tapadas por el maquillaje- ya saben las razones altruistas que nos llevan a hacer este programa- la conductora guarda discretamente un fajo de billetes que se la había caído del bolsillo- en fin, el tema que tratamos hoy es novedoso e impactante, imagínense que ustedes amaran a una persona, y esa persona los engañara,  y no con una persona, señores; ni con dos personas, señores; ni con tres personas, señores... bueno ya entendieron señores... sino con mas de la docena de personas... o criaturas... ustedes solo tienen que imaginárselo, pero nuestros invitados tienen que vivir con ello todos los días, así que aquí acusaremos a todos esos infieles, y si el publico vota así, habrá un linchamiento; bien, sin mas preámbulos ( advirtió al ver que la mitad del publico estaba medio dormido, y la otra mitad viendo a otras partes)... recibamos desde Inglaterra, a nuestro primer panelista, que viene a decirle a su novio... eh- la conductora lee la tarjeta- ¿producción por que me anotaron novio?, eh... viene a decirle a su novia- recibe instrucciones de la producción- ¿si es novio?... eh, bueno... nuestro primer panelista, viene a decirle a su... novio...  ¿por qué te acuestas con medio Hogwarts?, ¿por qué te fuiste doce años?,¿es por que soy un licántropo?, ¿es por mi aliento?... recibamos al señor Remus J. Lupin.. ex profesor de Hogwarts; ... y hablando de Hogwarts, uno de nuestros nuevos patrocinadores, solo tengo que mencionar que es una de las mejores escuelas, con un personal altamente calificado y con actividades al aire libre, inscripciones baratas, cupo limitado, únete hoy a los triunfadores que egresan de Hogwarts, mas adelante tendremos mas información ....; bien ahora si el señor Remus J. Lupin- la conductora toma aire después de ese gran anuncio publicitario.

- Gracias- un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y una dulce mirada color miel, entra saludando al publico al mismo tiempo que les dedica una linda sonrisa- los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y  Hufflepuff aplauden y los Slytherin tratan de abuchear( sobre todo por la petición directa de Snape, pero el poder de la sonrisa del licántropo es demasiado, y algunos no pueden evitar dar unos débiles aplausos), el hombre se sienta con gráciles movimientos en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Bienvenido- la conductora se pierde en los ojos del hombre, hasta  que este, da una palmada fuerte para despertarla- a perdón... disculpa..¿te engañan?, ¿como es posible si eres tan bello? Y a mi que me hace falta alguien así en mi vida...... eh... eso no viene al tema, mejor comienzo preguntándote tu historia.

- Bien, soy- el hombre se sonroja- un hombre lobo, y mi trágica vida es esta...- Remus comienza el relato de absolutamente todos sus trágicos momentos, desde que de bebe su mamila se rompió hasta sus actual ultimo empleo perdido días atrás, no tomando aire en toda la narración.

- Ya Lupin- grita furioso Snape, viendo las lagrimas en todos los ojos , excepto en los de el claro esta, mientras se levanta- todos sabemos tu muy, y por muy, digo muuuuuyyyyy trágica vida, ya sabemos que deberías irte directo al cielo por mártir, pero mejor continuemos con esto, entre mas rápido me pueda ir, mejor- Snape se vuelve a sentar molesto.

- Señores, escuchamos algunas palabras de nuestro psicólogo consolando a nuestro invitado- las lagrimas se le escapaban a la conductora- prosiga señor.   

- Bien...- Remus sonríe extrañado, la cara de Snape es indescriptible- eso es todo lo que me a pasado, pero yendo al tema, yo creí que en Sirius encontraba al amor de mi vida, alguien que estaría a mi lado, así que no importándome su oscuro pasado, el salió( y no solo eso) con prácticamente todas las mujeres de Hogwarts y varios hombre, yo me dije, por amor el cambiará... se que lo hará- la conductora se une a la expresión del publico de ¿y que paso?- pero... el no cambio, aun hoy me sigo enterando de cómo me engaña... el muy canalla... claro primero me dice una noche, voy a comprar el pan y a saludar a Peter... y no vuelve por doce años, el señorito se fue así sin mas... claro luego me viene con sus pretextitos... pero Moony, si me arrestaron, me acusaron de traidor y estuve en Azkaban... si claro y quiere que yo me lo crea todo... seguramente se fue con James, su mejor amigo, y con Peter a alguna parranda, digo alguien le aguantaría un día, dos, incluso una semana, pero doce años nadie... pero señores lo hice, lo espere fielmente, y eso que ese negro de excelente traser... digo ese hombre de color tan inteligente de mi compañero de trabajo, me ofrecía su amor... pero... no, yo a ese desgraciado le guarde doce años de celibato... ¿y para que?.. regresa y se escabulle aprovechando que me transformé en lobo... se me escabulle otro año, alegándome que era un prófugo y que por eso no me podía mandar ni una carta... y no es todo- el publico lo ve con cara de ¿Hay mas?, y queremos matar a ese malvado- ... no el señor, regresa campante de la vida y quiere que todo siga igual, y en cima quiere que le limpie su casa porque iba a ser el cuartel de la orden del fénix, que orden ni que orden del fénix,.. no podía tener una excusa mas patética para obligarme a vivir de nuevo con el...

- Eh...- siento mucho interrumpirlo- la conductora se limpia los grandes lagrimones que le están corriendo el maquillaje- pero... tenemos que hacer una pausa para comerciales- se voltea a la cámara- al regresar el señor Lupin, continuara contándonos su trágica historia , y conoceremos al infiel el PIII.. eh digo a la parte en discordia.

- Por cierto- se ve a Remus preguntando al fondo de la imagen- ¿Neville por que traes puesto una identificación con el nombre de Romualdo Pérez Juárez, ... ¡OH!, Dios, ¿tienes ya 35 años?.. ¿pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que di clases?, y ¿desde cuando eres un psicólogo Severus?, por cierto, ¿qué es eso?...

- Eso y mas cuando regresemos...- la conductora mantiene su sonrisa mientras la cámara cambia de dirección.- por que señores esto es No cuentes Conmigo.

La cámara enfoca a donde un aburrido Ron juega haciendo pilares con el dinero falso tirado por ahí, y a Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas también, mientras golpea sin querer la foto del carro, que se cae, justo cuando la cámara los señala... ella apenada la coloca en su lugar.

- ¿Eh?- Ron observa la cámara- ya nos toca, y ¿qué rayos se supone que debo decir?- la producción le pasa un libreto y le avientan otro a Hermione que estaba distraída acomodando el auto falso- ah- Ron le da una rápida ojeada- llamen al numero ese que aquí dice que están viendo en "pantella".... esos muggles raros, y así se pueden ganar  mucho dinero que yo les voy a regalar...- Ron ve molesto los billetes – un  momento, ¿por qué rayos les voy a regalar dinero?, no ven que yo no tengo... mi familia es muy grande, apenas tenemos para comer... pero no... mi mama tenia que ser tan conservadora y no enterarse de que hay métodos de planificación familiar y ...

Comerciales

+++++

Continuara...  


End file.
